STAR WARS MANDALORIAN AND JEDI CIVIL WARS KOTOR
by edward ragnos
Summary: this is the story of Revan and Malak durring the mandalorian and Jedi civil wars. its like a star wars knights of the old republic preqeul. i dont have this in chapters so its 1 whole complete story. Please R&R!


BY: EDDIE FRANK

A long time ago in a galaxy far, far away…

STAR

WARS

MANDALORIAN WARS/JEDI CIVIL WAR

**REVAN AND MALLAK**

Based on Mandalorian Wars W/ Revan and Malak. Based up to Malak's Betrayal.

**Dedicated to my mom, dad, sis, friends, etc.**

"Dantooine," Revan said to malak with a smile that malak only seen one other time, when Revan got his first vibroblade. "Finally my dreams, my hopes have come true! I will be a Jedi! I will be the greatest damn Jedi who ever lived and you Malak will be right at my side!"

Malak looked over and said, "You're a little over confident Revan. The council just wished to meet and view us, we haven't been accepted yet…" Malak was cut off by the sound of a lightsaber hitting lightsaber. They both ran to the enclave to see what was going on. To both of their disbelief a padawon was trying to strike down his master because he thought the jedi should help the republic in the war. With great reluctance the master had to strike the padawon down because he got too dangerous and might harm innocents.

Revan being serious asked the master "so is civil war common among jedi? I heard it about the sith but never jedi."

The master said, " My name is master Zhar, and no civil war is not common with jedi but the mandalorian war is making some jedi eager to fight. Hell im eager to fight but I will not defy the council, I trust their wisdom." As he walked away he whispered under his breath, "now if only I could get my students to learn that."

Revan and Malak found their way to the council chamber to see what they had to say.

Master Dorak, Master Zhar, and Master Vrook and also Master Vandar all looked upon Revan and saw one great in the force. Everyone agrees to train him except Master Vandar who decides to proceed anyway with training. Master Vandar told Master Vrook what he saw in Revan and Malak both.

"Much fear and Anger in those two." Vandar said.

"But we must try to help them." Vrook said with a voice that was so loving and selfless.

"Humph, if you insist but only because you show deep interest for these two."

"WE DID IT! JEDI HERE I COME!" Revan yelled with extreme excitement." All the power I ever wanted I am allowed to learn! I cant wait for the day I can challenge masters…" suddenly he cut himself off noticing Malak seemed uneasy. "Something wrong?"

"no" he said tiredly. For the next few days neither of them said much mostly just studying and sleeping. All Revan thought was being more powerful in the force. All Malak thought was more power period. Malak secretly found a old ruin of something ancient, maybe older than the Republic itself. Malak kept this a secret because he was jealous of Revan being more powerful.

About 6 months later while having lunch in the courtyard.

Malak looked at Revan and said, "I need to show you something" he gave Revan a cold dark look.

"this place is tainted with dark power" Revan said.

"So, should we go back?" asked Malak.

"NO I … I like it. This power it… its so _Addictive_." Revan said in a trembling voice.

"I GOT IT! Lets go in!" Malak yelped as he finally after 5 months of trying opened the ancient locked door.

"What is it?" malak asked.

"Looks like a star map but incomplete. Maybe on these other planets are more clues. We have trips to these places soon we can check them out." Revan rambled.

"We'll need a plan to get to wherever the coordinates will point." Malak stated.

"Don't worry Malak, I planned to gather many Jedi and join the republic as a fleets General. With me behind them the Republic WILL win. The mandalorian's won't sand a chance!" Revan said with a dark cold voice. "Speaking of, we need to start gathering followers in secret. We start tomorrow… OH, and if anyone threatens to turn you into the council…" Revan gave a deathly smirk…" KILL THEM!"

Suddenly Revan and Malak gathered small groups of jedi at the Matale estate and recruited them to get a ship or a freighter to join the Republic in their War against the mandalorian's. Some actually threatened to turn Revan and Malak, who Revan now referred to as "My Successor" or "My Apprentice", Revan and Malak took GREAT pleasure in either braking jedi or striking them down. As they did strike or brake they would say, "so what's the score now 4-5?"

Even some younglings challenged Revan and Malak. The Youngling Pacesar Oln, son of an older master who deceased 5 years ago, was killed fighting Revan. Pacesar was a mix breed of human and twei-leik. He was greenish skinned, silky head-tails, and had some brown hair. His father master Oln was killed or some say murdered because some padawon and apprentices believed he had fallen because of the way he fought.

The jedi council began to wander what was happening to the missing jedi and with an anonymous tip they knew a rebellion was coming. The masters hid as many as they could till the rebellion was done and over. Finally after another month Rebellion struck like a kathound attacking a gizka.

"Attack! Show them they are weak and stupid not to help the Republic!" Revan yelled as hundreds of lightsabers clashed in battle of jedi vs. jedi standoffs. "Show we will not stand idly by while the Republic is destroyed and turned into a graveyard and mandalorian empire!"

"You truly have fallen to attack you master in such a way, Alysia."one of the jedi teachers said.

"I'm NOT the traitor here YOU are! The republic will punish you for not even trying to help!" Alysia said. Then with a swift swing of her gleaming yellow lightsaber she struck her old teacher down cutting a leg, arm, and finally the killing blow cutting half the neck off from the back just going deep enough to cut the spine in half. "I truly am sorry master but you were too self important." She said coldly.

Vrook looking up to see his worst fear, Revan leading the rebellion. His favorite student and friend had truly fallen to the dark side and hard! He told Bastilla, a _gifted _in his class to run and hide with the other jedi at the Sanderal estate. She asked, "can't I stay and help you defeat Revan? My skill…"

NO! GO NOW! THERE WILL BE ANOTHER TIME FOR YOU! GO!" Vrook yelled.

As she ran away she yelled, "May the force be with you! Please don't die on me Vrook, I need you!"

"Revan!" Vrook said in a voice that made Revan jump, "…Revan, how could you? I… My favorite student, So, what Vandar said was true! You really are the next sith lord in line for the throne to take over the galaxy. You may not see that yet and that may not be the path you want but, it is the path you are taking."

Revan gave a very cold hateful look at Vrook and said, "SHUT UP old man! You are as guilty of traitor as the others who do not help the republic in the war! I shall enjoy delivering your punishment myself!" Revan withdrew his lightsaber and lit the purple blade, as did Vrook lighting his green blade. "_I'll try not to make this hurt, too much." _Revan said with a sly voice.

Revan striking at his master with all the anger he could muster still couldn't connect. Finally Malak stepped in as they fought near the cargo ramp of a newly landed freighter that would later be there escape ship. As fallen jedi piled in killing passenger already on Revan and Malak still fought with Vrook. Then, on the entry way into the ship WHAM! Vrook had cut Malak's chin and partial neck off. Revan then used force push and knocked Vrook off the ramp. By the time Vrook got up the freighter already started lifting off.

Already the very next day more and more jedi disappeared onto ships. The jedi would soon have to move and shift around again to keep from being destroyed. Vrook only took interest in one other since Revan turned, and that was Bastilla! He knew if they had anyway to save Revan and/or Malak, they would need Bastilla!

Revan gained control of a Republic fleet know as the Jedi fleet now. Malak was repaired with a metallic piece around his face. As the fleet fell under surprise attack by a mandalorian ship Revan saw this to be the perfect time to have some fun by landing on the ship and slaughtering every mandalorian on it.

"Ahhh" Revan said to Malak, "Now the Mandalorian War has just began my apprentice!"

"Apprentice? I like the sound of that!" Malak said happily even though he was extremely jealous and disgusted about being placed as weaker.

As they landed on the ship Revan jumped out and led the team of jedi down the corridor killing the slaves and guards. Revan broke into the med bay to find scientist experimenting on republic soldiers. This made Revan extremely angry and he started killing everything in sight. He then led Malak and 3 others up to the bridge as everyone else went back to the fleet. The head mandalorian bowed to Revan and said, "you have been a worthy opponent, I will be honored if I die by your hand." Then all hell broke lose and from the fleet it looked like there was a star inside the ship. The battle on the bridge lasted only 2 minutes but it seemed like 5 to the fleet. Finally 3 small fighters made their way back, then BANG! The bridge went then the engine room exploded, and then the rest of the ship was destroyed.

"General Revan you realize that is the first mandalorian ship that has been shot down since the second day of the war?" admiral Karath asked.

Revan answered eerily "I Guarantee that there will be very, very few surviving mandalorian's after this war."

Meanwhile on Dantooine, Bastilla was making progress and soon would be ready for the trials. She asked Vrook, "when and if we get a chance um… ok Look Revan was my friend and if we do get a chance to get to him **I **want to be leading the strike team, and before you say no I know the consequences and how valuable my battle meditation is. I think I can save him, I KNOW I can save him; I don't care what the consequences are! I will save him even against wishes of the council! I don't care if I do get expelled from the order and striped of my power. As long as I save him I don't care." Bastilla started to sob.

Vrook said to her, " the council will grant your wish. And I want to speak with you in the courtyard later Bastilla."

Later that day Vrook met with Bastilla in the courtyard. He asked " Do you have feelings for him? Did you love him? Bastilla did you?"

"Yes, I…I loved him but I was too scared to admit it. I was afraid of being expelled from the order. Now I don't care anymore. Its my fault, if I would've told him he wouldn't have done this." As she walked away she said, "After I save him I plan to have us both quit the order and live here on Dantooine peacefully, together."

Vrook said before she left, " There is no emotion, there is peace, and don't let your emotions for him to get in the way if he becomes too dangerous."

Bastilla mumbled under her breath "I would rather die than strike him down while trying to save him." and she finished walking away.

Back on the republic fleet Revan finally met up with the main republic fleet that soon became under attack by mandalorian ships. Revan just showed up and snuck up on them from behind. The rest of the republic fleet surrounded the mandalorians. Admiral Karath gave the command to fire and the mandalorians were just obliviated as mandalorian body's hit the glass and flew over the ship. You could here the dying screams of mandalorian slaves and warriors as their ships were destroyed piece by piece.

"Next stop… We help with Onderon. Then we will find the final battle sight and destroy everything in our way!"

"Master Vandar what's wrong?" asked Vrook

"Humph, Revan and Malak are killing innocent mandalorian slaves. Because of the slaves lives we do not fight." Vandar said in a trembling voice.

"Hmm, I don't believe that to be the only reason. There's something the council on Coruscant isn't telling us." Vrook said.

"To face trials to Coruscant Bastilla must go anyway." said Vandar; "I want you to escort her there. Some might want to get their hands on her."

Meanwhile on Onderon the Republic fleet just made it. The city of Iziz was under attack with buildings being destroyed at least every mile was exploding. There were mandalorian ships in orbit were bombing Onderon as a whole. Revan looked at Karath and said, "Gather the transport ships. We will land on Iziz and you will engage the mandalorian ships in orbit. You will be heroes if you destroy these ships. Their main base must be around here somewhere try to find it. Me, Malak, and Craten will lead 3 different squadrons on the planets surface. Craten is very talented but he came from coruscant, keep an eye on him, he might be a spy."

"Yes sir, Oh and please take my friend with you. His name is Carth Onasai. He is the best damn soldier I know. We will not fail you!"

On the ground the 3 main jedi led an army of mix jedi and republic troops. The jedi slaughtered the mandalorian's 1 by 1 till the last one on Iziz fell to the ground. Admiral Karath contacted Revan tell him they found the mandalorian base, so Revan gave him the order to bomb the moon of Dxun. Suddenly instead of the mandalorian's giving they are receiving.

When Mandalore found out Dxun outpost was gone he sent an informant to the "Jedi fleet" to tell them he wants a final battle. Revan of course wouldn't do that till after he rid the planets of Alderaan, Kashykk, and the Bespin Mining facility of all mandalorians. The mandalorian Canderous Ordo made it to the fleet. Revan didn't take too liking to him but decided to see what he had to say.

Canderous started, "I am here on behalf of Mandalore who wishes to have a final battle in a remote place with no civilians. The battle can be wherever you wish and may contain any weapons you wish. This battle will be surface and orbit war. The battle shall last until either one retreats and gives up or there is no one left."

Revan told Malak, "have Admiral Karath send a protocol droid with our response. Oh, and send HK-47 to try and assassinate a few mandalorian leaders to give us an advantage."

Malak looked at HK and told him what to do. "OK meat bag" HK replied and Revan started laughing inside his mask.

Malak looked at Revan, "So, that whole meat bag reference is wrong. Anyway, what do we do with the mandalorian?"

Revan said in a cold voice, "Lock him up with HK. I want him tortured until Malachor."

"Malachor?"

"Yes, it will be a fine remote place to hold the final battle. Oh and make sure you change HK's plating from green to red for his assassination mission."

"AHHH!" you could here the mandalorian scream throughout the ship. "Question: Hmmm, what torture should I use next? Fingers or toes?"

Just then Malak came in to get HK, "Question: what do you want meat bag?"

"We need you to assassinate a senator on Tatooine. And make it look like an _accident_. It's actually supposed to be a rescue mission."

" Exclamation: I was just starting to have fun!"

HK got into the transport to Tatooine with hope to be able to torture the young senator Organa. But the mandalorians would not give her up easily. Suddenly he felt something knock the transport to the ground. The mandalorian's had just hit his transport with a small anti air cannon. HK being the only survivor except a probe droid got out and went towards the target. He rendezvous with the rest of the force that survive, which was only 3 out of 10 transports. The team went into the mandalorian camp. Next thing they knew they were being attacked from 3 ways. HK was hit with an ion blaster and his systems started shutting down. At least any valuable info would be erased until he got back to his master, so any plans he knew about are gone, for now. He just snuck into the tent the senator was in and BANG he was shot with 5 ion rifles. His systems, or at least the ones that still worked, were shut down immediately. Senator Organa seized the opportunity and jumped up and grabbed a vibroblade. She then killed 4 of the mandalorians in one swipe. The next one they both fought with shiny, gleaming vibroblades. Then with an extremely hard blow she cut off the mandalorian's hand. She ran to the nearest town about a mile away called Anchorhead.

After the battle only one transport full made it back and every mandalorian was killed on Tatooine. The senator, to Revans disappointment, contacted the Republic to report success. Revan angry for the loss of HK-47 sent the protocol droid to Mandalore along with the mandalorian prisoner. Malak and Craten looked at Revan and Craten asked, "So, what's the plan?"

Revan answered, "Mass shadow generator. Have Bao-Dur and a team of our top technicians on this. After so long I want to activate it and destroy the planet. Do NOT let this leak out to the rest of the fleet. I plan to use them as bait for the mandalorians. Mandalore though will die by Malak's hand first. I will be busy killing the jedi who took to his cause out of fear. Oh, and when you send the droid make sure its message… _ends with a bang…_"

The protocol droid got to Mandalore and told him the battle would take place on Malachor. It told him he would face Revan, Malak, and the whole republic fleet! Well that last part wasn't literally but Mandalore knew what he meant. The droid then told Mandalore "_it will be painful._" Then the droid exploded sending pieces everywhere, killing the 8 guards around Mandalore and the pieces just missing Mandalore himself. Mandalore told the whole mandalorian fleet to move to Malachor.

Mandalore then looked up at the one guard he had left and the reason he was still alive. The guard was Exar Kun, A dark jedi who was thought to be dead. Mandalore asked, "Will I… will I survive this battle?"

Exar Kun looked ant him and said, "I don't know but ill fight to the death for you my friend."

"if I die at Malachor, make sure my helmet is on one of the escaping ships so one day a new Mandalore will find it and rebuild the mandalorian's. I know if I die and we lose this battle the mandalorian's will be scattered across the galaxy. We will be merely mercs."

The republic fleet made it to Malachor and already built a base camp. The mandalorian's arrived shortly after and did the same. Revan was scheduled to meet with Mandalore on a ship called The Leviathan.

"Finally I meet the great Mandalore." Revan said.

Mandalore replied, "and finally I get to meet Revan, the one who has turned the war around. The one who is my most respected and formidable foe, it's an honor!"

"So when shall the great battle begin?" asked Revan

Mandalore replied, "Strait to the point huh, well how about 2 weeks so I can prepare."

Revan just nodded and said, "Meeting Adjourned."

2 weeks went by quicker than Revan thought it would. The battle begun and total war erupted. Across the galaxy people turned on their video screens to here about how the final battle was going. Malachor once a peaceful planet with no settlements was now turning into a war zone as vibroblades hit gleaming lightsabers. Revan jokingly wandered what you would see if you were high on spice. Revan himself was facing more and more vibroblades everywhere he turned. Craten was struggling to keep up with Revan. Malak sneakingly went past the mandalorian's. Then Malak was caught and attacked.

"Well so much for plan A. time for plan B we all fight our way to Mandalore." Said Revan.

Night fell and as agreed the battle stopped. According to agreement all weapons were set aside and both sides were allowed to gather their dead. Republic soldiers went out unarmed to gather the dead. But the mandalorian's sent out all slaves which disgusted Revan and made him angry because he thought Mandalore thought Revan wouldn't honor the deal about no weapons. Revan actually killed a few soldiers because they were harassing the female slaves with sexual taunts. The dead covered the ground, the once beautiful green grass was now red, blue, and orange and other miscellaneous blood colors of troops. It was unbelievable so many died on only the first day. Revan wandered how many more must die to end this war. He would let the whole fleet die though as long as Mandalore was painfully killed. Revans line of thought was interrupted by chief Clay.

He said, "Sir we have a mandalorian slave here named Mira. She claims to be an messenger sent by Mandalore… argh"

"I said not to be disturbed," he said as Clay fell dead to the floor from force choke, "Mira, what is it you want?"

She said starting to sob, "I am an offering to you on behalf of Mandalore…"

Revan interrupted and said, "If you're an offering then ill have Admiral Karath send you a transport to Nar Shadda. I don't rape, and at least on Nar Shadda you'll have a home and be free. You can stay in the tent next to mine where I promise nothing will happen to you."

Mira left and Revan became angrier. He saw Malak outside killing the mandalorian prisoners and force throwing the bodies out to the slaves. Then he laid down his head down on the nice soft and cool pillow on the bunk and fell asleep.

The next day the battle started again but this time Revan, Malak, and Craten didn't join the battle. They didn't feel like fighting so they stayed with the other generals and helped lay out a strategy. Revan got a message from the Leviathan from Boa-Dur.

He said, "sir, the mass shadow generator is active and the overhead battle is going great. We lost 3 ships so far and destroyed 8 of theirs. The 3 ships we lost landed on the dark side of the planet while the battle down there was going on. In case they do hack into our systems what will the command be?"

Revan answered in a low voice, "Order MSG."

Revan looked over and saw anti air cannons that shot into orbit, "CRAP! Look out up there they have anti air cannons!… if you have any builders send them down with stuff to make anti air cannons. If they want to play dirty then lets play dirty."

Later at night they sent down anti air cannons and started setting them up. The next few days of war went by and finally on the fifth day Revan, Malak, and Craten finally mad it through to Mandalore. They found there way to the turbolift which would take them to the 20th floor where the turrets that protected the fort. Mandalore was up there on the 30th floor but they had to destroy the turrets so the republic soldiers could infiltrate. They reached the turbolift and malak pressed the button. He continuously pressed the buttons but all that happened was a small clank.

Malak looked at the 2 of them and said, "Well we got a problem if we wanted to take the easy way. We need to fight our way to the turrets."

Revan looked over and said, "Look Craten, this will be very difficult…" and before he could finish Craten cut him off and said, "I WILL NOT TURN BACK! I want to be there when Mandalore dies. I want to have something to show I saved Billions upon billions of people and aliens alike."

Then with a sudden bang the mandalorian's started pouring out of the doors from every direction. Revan had a hard time trying to figure out where the stairs were and remembered that they had scanned the base earlier in case something like this happened. It showed only 1 staircase in the back. They had to fight through a building that was a mile wide. Then the one thing that made them all mad was every level the stairs were at opposite ends. They fought seemingly endless amounts of mandalorian's. The building had slave quarters, which were dirty and disgusting places. Level 5 was all slave quarters. The slaves had been slaves so long that they would attack Revan with sharp stones and metal edges. Most other slaves would just stay in their quarters. The ones who attacked Malak took great pleasure out of gutting them. As they got through to the 19th floor and it was heavily guarded so the three had to slice through mandalorian berserkers who guarded the stairs to the turret level. Revan with his gleaming purple lightsaber started slicing every mandalorian he could get to. This one with a special made mandalorian vibrosword, which from what Revan made of the details was a family sword and passed down for the past 5 generations. This mandalorian must have been a great war hero because he fought and actually put up a challenge for Revan. Craten saw Revan fighting the mandalorian and fought his way over to Revan with his double bladed viridian lightsaber to help. Revan surprised shushed him away. Revan with a flawless move, cut both hands off of the mandalorian. Revan looked at Malak as if to say "you want to finish this last one?" Malak re-withdrew his orange lightsaber and with a blow to the mandalorian's neck he killed him. Revan proceeded up the stairs and into the turret room. Immediately mandalorian slaves dropped the cannon shells and ran. The gunmen did no more than reach for their blasters and Malak and Craten destroyed them. Revan then with one swipe of his lightsaber destroyed the turret activation cords. Craten planted the bombs. They all went over to the farthest wall and pressed the detonation button. The turrets exploded and looked like a mandalorian fighter crashed inside.

Revan looked over to Malak and Malak said, "Revan, I guess it wasn't locked down on all the levels. The turbolift is working. Well, at least now we can skip 10 levels."

The turbolift doors opened and into Mandalores throne room. Revan examining the environment said, "GREAT! Now we have to face an army of dark jedi. Malak you just focus on getting to Mandalore! Craten, take as many dark jedi as you can. I'll take care of Exar Kun." He looked up at Exar Kun and yelled, "Me and you, Exar, I want a fight now! I _WILL_ kill you, and this time you won't be faking your own death."

Exar Kun was amazed one so young wanted to challenge him. He replied in a dark voice, "you must fight your way to me! Prove you are worthy to fight me!"

Revan in extreme anger started killing every dark jedi he could on his way to Exar Kun. Finally reaching him Exar Kun withdrew his red lightsaber. His was different though; it had a bent hilt unlike any lightsaber he had ever seen. Then to Revans surprise Exar withdrew another bended hilt lightsaber. This time it wasn't red, this one was actually blue. Revan remembered in the jedi archives that Exar Kun when he was a jedi had a blue lightsaber. It also said that his lightsaber was oddly shaped. Exar Kun in a taunting motion waved his lightsabers around in circles. Revan raised his lightsaber and attacked. Exar Kun blocked all his blows with ease until Revan tripped him and he fell to his knees. Revan then picked up both of Exar Kun's lightsabers and then turned to him and said, "you not as tough as you were said to be." Revan then took his lightsaber and cut Exar Kun in half.

Revan looked up to see Mandalore on his knees with Malak's lightsaber at his throat. Both of Mandalores arms were gone and Craten just finished with the dark jedi. Revan looked at Malak and said, " All three of us will do it together."

All Mandalore said was "its an honor to die by your hands." Then with a flash of light Mandalore was killed. Then Revan took Mandalores helmet and handed it to a mandalorian teenager who was in the room. The teenager ran to the retreat ships for the mandalorian's and Revan, Malak, and Craten went back to the Leviathan. Revan told admiral Karath to have Boa-Dur activate the mass shadow generator and if any ships were to leave then now would be the time. He also told him to send a ship to Coruscant with the message of, "The war is over and the republic won and me and the rest of the fleet are going to find the last remnants of the Mandalorian fleet." Karath sent a ship with the message on board to Coruscant. He told them to take Boa-Dur and Carth with them. Revan with great reluctance let Craten go to. Craten said he had to face the council for going to war. As the lone ship departed Revan sensed that one day Craten and him will meet again. Revan could also tell he wasn't a spy.

"Ahhh, Revan, it looks like we finally made it. The star forge, it is…" Malak was cut off because the ships left started all falling to the planet below. Luckily most of them landed safely and in the same area. Some landed hard and destroyed key parts of the ship that made it fly.

Revan looked over at admiral Karath and asked, "What the hell was that?"

"Some kind of energy field it knocked out our ships hyper drive engines."

Malak looked over and said, "But we don't need hyper drive to fly."

Karath furiously barked at Malak, "You do if the damn engines are routed through the hyper drive."

"Well," Revan said, "looks like we need to get hyper drive parts from the crashed ships. Me and Malak will explore the Area and figure out a way to shut down this energy field."

"Maybe we should look to see if there is any intelligent life here too." Malak said.

Captain Reise ran up and said, "Sir on the way down we picked up 2 camps it looks like, but 1 seems deserted…" before he could finish they heard something board the ship and into the command deck. A rakatan ordered them to tell who was in charge. Revan and Malak both walked up and Revan told the rakatan to take him and Malak to see their leader at once. Due to force persuasion the rakatan agreed.

The Rakatan Elder council didn't seem to fond of Revan but Revan got them to let him prove himself. The task was to find and destroy 8 Rancor Monsters. With 6 already dead Revan needed 2 more. Revan and Malak both thought they should just find a way to destroy this temple but Revan thought it could have other uses. Suddenly Malak fell through a hole in the ground and 2 Rancor monsters came out of the trees. Revan Killed one easily but the other took a while. The thing kept throwing Revan against trees. Finally Revan stabbed it through the and then slit its neck. Malak regained consciousness and jumped out. Revan informed him of the news and they began back when a Malewras jumped out. Malewras are 10 times bigger than the Rancor. Revan looked at Malak as if to say RUN! Luckily the beast tripped over something and Malak being stupid ran up and cut its neck open. Revan looked at him as if to say how much more stupid can you get? Malak just chuckled.

Back at the Rakatan council they were not expecting Revans return. They all about fainted when Revan and Malak walked in. the elders unwillingly submitted to Revans every demand. They let Revan and Malak in the temple. While in the temple Revan and Malak found an older Dark lord who was thought to be dead. This Dark lord taught everything he knew to Revan and Malak. Revan had special treats though. Private lessons where Malak was not included. The Dark lord finally made them fight each other and Revan won. Of course this was not to the death but the mysterious Dark lord gave Revan the rank of Sith lord. Then the Dark lord fell into dust like he wasn't anything but sand.

Revan and Malak and what was left of the fleet forced the Rakatans into building entire empires worth of ships. It was like a giant army of ships. This was twice the size of the Republics. Revan and Malak recruited Billions of people for this and created an army of droids. The star forge itself was made for such things. They turned the temple into a secret Sith academy for the best of the dark jedi. The ones on Korriban were just mere liabilities. Revan decided that if the Jedi were out of the way then the Republic wouldn't stand a chance. Revan declared WAR on the jedi and thus the great Jedi Civil War had begun. Revan told himself, "This will be a short war…"

Malak overheard and replied, "or will it?"

6 months into the war and Coruscant has been attacked twice. They barely won both battles and the third may destroy the entire planet. More and more jedi fall to the dark side every day. Finally the jedi unwillingly decided that it would save billions of lives and be in best interest of the Republic that they leave Coruscant until the war was over. Bastilla was one who left with a fleet and used her battle meditation to win battles. She became so powerful she got the attention of Revan. Revan decided to wait to confront Bastilla.

"Admiral Karath!" Revan yelled, "Lets mix things up. Launch a full-scale attack on Telos. Make it like an independent war zone, but make sure they know it was us. Destroy it all! Even destroy the atmosphere if you want."

Karath replied shaking, "ye-yes sir"

On Telos wars erupted. Jedi and Sith destroying each other. Sith and Republic and Telosian armies destroyed each other. Even armies would fight amongst each other. Jedi battles happened frequently and all hell broke loose. Almost all life was dying. Secretly the Republic and the Telosians started building a space station. This space station was called Citadel Station. Near the end of this battle they saved as many as they could as the planet turned into a huge wasteland with a toxic atmosphere.

Lots of other planets suffered the same fate and some worse. Entire solar systems were destroyed. Planets were turned into lava worlds. Jedi died by the thousands. Finally the jedi decided to try and _capture_ Revan. They had tried numerous times though. Each time it resulted in the destruction of entire fleets. Millions of jedi died. Malak would cut thoughts of Jedi before they even light their lightsaber. Revan would do the same to masters. Revans secret forces captured a lot of jedi. Just before he could get to a special soldier named Atton Rand the soldier came up as a runaway. Revan just let this go. Revan would break every captured jedi and the ones he couldn't break he would give to Malak to dispose of them permanently.

Meanwhile with another Republic fleet Bastilla Requested that the council tries to capture Revan one last time. This time she told them to send her. In the transmission she stated, "This time ill go. I will capture Revan and then we will learn all of the mysteries of the sith. We will destroy the sith and whatever this star forge may be. Me and the rest of the jedi in this fleet will be apart of the strike force and help capture Revan."

24 hours later the council replied with their decision. Vrook replied, " The council grants your request. Do not let personal feelings get in your way. The Revan you knew a long time ago during the Mandalorian wars no longer exist. Be very careful… and Bastilla…"

"Yes master?" Bastilla asked.

"Uh umm… (sigh) May the force be with you." Vrook said uneasily.

Bastilla replied, " May the force be with you too Master Vrook."

At the end of the transmission Bastilla went to her quarters and just stared out the window as the fleet started to shift. The fleet moved to intercept Revan and Malak. Before they could start the hyperspace sequence they were attacked. This was a small setback though. 1 battleship against a fleet, this only took 10 minutes. They flew into hyperspace and Bastilla knew that the result of this battle would decide the fate of this war. Bastilla was very scared because she wanted to tell Revan how she really felt and how much she loved him. She was most scared that he would either kill her or break her. For the next couple weeks in hyperspace all she could do was eat, sleep, and worry. Finally they got to the attack point. As they fell out of hyperspace there was Revans fleet practically waiting for them. Alarms went off and fighters flew out. Hundreds of jedi fighters sprung out of their hangers. They fought there way though the battle where people were literally flying around in pieces. As they landed on Revans flagship they were met with the biggest welcoming committee of soldiers in the history of the Republic. Jedi flew out and slaughtered the sith. Dark jedi started pouring out like starving kathounds. Bastilla formed a squad of only 96 jedi and snuck out of the hanger and towards the bridge. Other jedi from the hanger would eventually meet up with them but probably be cut down.

Bastilla constantly yelled, "Keep moving! This battle will decide whether we win or lose this war! This will decide the fate of the galaxy!"

After going through hundreds of corridors and thousands of dark jedi and sith soldiers 3 jedi made it to the bridge. Inside 3 dark jedi masters were waiting. As soon as Bastilla stepped in the fight erupted with red, yellow, green, and blue lightsabers created a blur of lights inside the bridge. Outside the battle kept going and malak maneuvered his ship towards Revans. Fighters were engulfing into flames and exploding. On the Endar Spire they were beginning to worry. All anyone there could do is wait.

In the hanger of Revans ship the heated battle still kept going. Throughout the corridors an eerie silence was there and blood and bodies covered the floors. All that was heard was the slight buzzing of the fight on the bridge. Bastilla killed her enemy by twisting and jumping and stabbed the young Dark master through the heart and back to the spine. She started to walk towards Revan and the bridge was hit. Metal pieces hit the other 2 jedi and the other dark jedi killing them. Revan withdrew his lightsaber, which was now a gleaming bright red.

Bastilla stated to Revan, "You wont get away this time Revan!"

After she said that Malak fired upon Revans ship hitting it almost directly on the bridge. Revan fell unconscious and Bastilla picked him up and headed for the hanger. About 5 minutes later Revans ship exploded and Malak smiled and gave the order to retreat. What was left of the Republic fleet feared the worst but knew that without Revan the war was almost over. Then out of the junk one small ship came out and the fleet cheered and congratulated Bastilla on success. All she did was order a ship to take her to Dantooine. They first went to Coruscant. There the council told her to take him to Dantooine and have them revive him. Then they told her to take him to Taris and back as a cover up for his memory.

Malak learned about Bastilla and her Battle meditation and wanted her for himself. During Bastillas little quest Malak decided to attack over Taris. This would start a whole new adventure…

Written by: Eddie Frank

I actually finished this. Something educational and it actually interested me.

I loved writing this and I hope you like it.


End file.
